psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Further list of prominent psychologists
This list of the 242 most highly cited psychologists was published by APA Monitor after a report from the ISI databank. The list was initially published in 2003 on the internet. It is a list of 242 psychology and psychiatry researchers who had, according to the ISI databank, toted up the most citations from 1981 to 1999. It was highly controversial.http://www.psychologicalscience.org/observer/getArticle.cfm?id=1527 Commentary on the list published in [[APS Observer]] *Lyn Yvonne Abramson *Thomas M Achenbach *William Stewart Agras *Hagop S Akiskal *John R Anderson *Nancy Coover Andreasen *C James Anthony *Alan D Baddeley *Micheal R Bagby *Ross J Baldessarani *James C Ballenger *Albert Bandura *Russell A Barkley *David H Barlow *Reuben M Baron *Roy F Baumeister *Aaron T Beck *Jay Belsky *Peter M Bentler *Karen Faith Berman *Joseph Biederman *Edward B Blanchard *Dan German Blazer *Gordon H. Bower *Jeff H Boyd *David L Braff *Alan Breier *Naomi Breslau *Jeanne Brooks-Gunn *George W Brown *Monte S Buchbaum *William E Bunney *Jeffrey D Burke *M Audrey Burnham *David M Buss *Nelson Butters *John T Cacioppo *Alfonso Caramazza *William T Carpenter *Bernard J Carroll *Charles S Carver *Dennis Stuart Charney *Lee Anna Clark *C Robert Cloninger *Donald J Cohen *Jacob Cohen *Robert M Cohen *Sheldon Cohen *Jonathan Otis Cole *William Coryell *Paul T Costa *James C Coyne *Jack L Croughan *Tim J Crow *Micheal Davidson *Robert J Davidson *Mark Davies *John Marcell Davis *Kenneth L Davis *Lynne Eleanor DeLisi *Carlo C DiClemente *Edward Diener *Kenneth A Dodge *Emanuel E Donchin *Robert E Drake *Lindon J Eaves *Paul Ekman *Jean Endicott *Christopher G Fairbain *Martha J Farah *Steve V Farone *Micheal Feinberg *Edna B Foa *Susan Folkman *Allen Francis *Ellen Frank *Christopher Donald Frith *Adrian Frank Furnham *Abbey Joy Fyer *Paul E Garfinkel *David Marshall Garner *Linda K George *Elliot S Gershon *J Christian Gillin *Ronald Glaser *Wayne Kim Goodman *Frederick K Goodwin *Jack M Gorman *Ian H Gotlib *Peter Graf *John F Greden *William M Grove *John G Gunderson *Raquel E Gur *Ruben C Gur *Roger F Haskett *Andrew Charles Heath *John Earl Helzer *George R Heninger *Steven A Hillyard *Robert M A Hirschfield *Steven Dennis Hollon *James I Hudson *Micheal Hughes *Glyn W Humphreys *Thomas R Insel *Neil S Jacobsen *Larry L Jacoby *Micheal Andrew Jenike *Dilip V Jeste *Marcia K Johnson *Eve C Johnstone *Anthony Francis Jorm *Daniel Kahneman *John M Kane *Marvin Karno *Wayne Katon *Alan E Kasdin *Paul E Keck *Martin B Keller *Philip Charles Kendall *Kenneth S Kendler *David A Kenny *Ronald C Kessler *Kenneth K Kidd *Janice K Kiecolt-Glaser *Herbert D Kleber *Donald Franklin Klein *Gerald L Klerman *Maria Kovacs *Milton Kramer *Ziad Kronfol *John H Krystal *David J Kupfer *Benjamin B Lahey *Phillip W Lavori *Richard Lazarus *Philip J Leaf *James F Leckman *Raymond Levy *Peter M Lewinsohn *Jeffrey Alan lieberman *Micheal R Liebwitz *Markku Linnoila *Ben Z Locke *Rolf Loeber *Gordon D Logan *Lester Luborsky *Micheal H J Maes *J John Mann *Stephen R Marder *Herbert W Marsh *Andrew Matthews *Karen A Mathews *James L McClelland *Robert R McCrea *Susan l McElroy *Rob McGee *Thomas H McGlashen *Katherine A McGonagle *Patrick J McGrath *Peter McGuffin *A Thomas McClellan *Richard J McNally *Sarnoff A Mednick *Herbert Y Meltzer *Katherine R Merikangas *Jim Mintz *James E Mitchell *Terrie E Moffitt *Richard C Mohs *Rudolph H Moos *Kim T Mueser *Dennis L Murphy *Robin M Murray *J K Myers *Risto Naatanen *Micheal C Neale *Christopher B Nelson *Charles B Nemeroff *Russell Noyes *Keith H Nuechterlein *Charles P O'Brien *David R Offord *Helen Orvaschel *Gordon Parker *David L Pauls *Godfrey D Pearlson *James W Pennebaker *James M Perel *Christopher Peterson *Richard E Pretty *David Pickar *Robert Plomin *Janet Polivy *Harrison Graham Pope *Robert M Post *William Z Potter *Lawrence H Price *James O Prochaska *Brigitte Aubach Prusoff *Joaquim Puig-Antich *Frederic M Quitkin *Donald S Rae *Judith L Rappaport *Steven S Rasmussen *Roger Ratcliff *Keith Rayner *Darrel A Regier *Charles F Reynolds *Karl Rickels *Lee Nelken Robins *Robert G Robinson *Judith Rodin *Henry L Roediger *Jerrold F Rosenbaum *Norman E Rosenthal *Robert Rosenthal *Bruce James Rouinsaville *Alec Roy *David E Rumelhart *John A Rush *Micheal L Rutter *David A Sack *Timothy A Salthouse *Daniel L Schacter *Micheal F Scheier *Marc A Schckit *Mark S Seidenberg *Martin Seligman *David Schaffer *Steven J Sherman *Larry J Siever *Phil A Silva *Timothy W Smith *Robert L Spitzer *Larry R Squire *Robert A Steer *Laurence Steinberg *Meir Steiner *Robert J Sternberg *Jonathan W Stewart *C Barr Taylor *Shelley E Taylor *Auke Tellegen *Micheal E Thrase *Gary L Tischler *Anne Treisman *Harry C Triandis *Ming T Tsuang *Endel Tulving *Amos Tversky *Thomas W Uhde *Wayne F Velicer *Micheal von Korff *David Watson *Thomas A Wehr *Daniel R Weinberger *Bernard Wiener *Herbert J Weingartner *Myrna M Weissman *John R Weisz *Janet B W Williams *Redford B Williams *Thomas A Wills *George Winokur *Hans-Ulric Wittchen *Richard J Wyatt *Andrew W Young *Shanang Zhao *Mark Zimmerman See also *Notable psychologists *100 most notable psychologist of 20th century *Other candidates for the 100 most notable psychologists list *List of Jewish American psychologists *List of psychologists elected to US National Academy of Sciences *List of presidents of American Psychological Association *List of presidents of the British Psychological Society *List of presidents of the Australian Psychological Society Reference